Welcome Home
by FallingSnow7
Summary: Yuki gives Shuichi a welcome he'll never forget.


Hell of a Welcome

By: Yukun

Disclaimer: I do not own any gravitation characters.

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

The door to Shuichi and Yuki's apartment silently creaked open.

"I'm home," an exhausted Shuichi whispered. "Like anyone will hear," he snorted bitterly. 'Yuki's still in New York. He said he'd be back as soon as he took care of some business. He promised.' Shuichi thought solemnly to himself.

He slipped out of his shoes and slowly walked to their bedroom. As he entered he didn't notice the lump beneath the wrinkled covers on the bed. He gathered a net set of clothes and began to undress, discarding his dirty ones in a hamper near the dresser. As he undressed the only thoughts going through his head were Yuki's words…

**_Flashback_**

On the phone.

"So when will you be coming back? You've been gone for two whole weeks. That's fourteen **_WHOLE_** days."

"I know how many days are in two weeks, baka," he added, knowing full well that would get Shuichi all riled up.

"Stop calling me an idiot. I haven't seen you for two weeks is all. Which makes me wonder? You're not cheating on me with some blond bimbo are you?"

"Of course not! Besides if I was, why would I tell you?"

"Yuki!"

"Anyways. I'll be home soon. I need to take care of some things first. I'll come home as soon as I'm done."

"You promise?"

"Hai, I promise."

"You swear?"

"Keep bugging me and I won't come home. I already promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I'm sor…"

"And stop apologizing."

"Okay. Well I need to get over to Hiro's place. I need him to look over the new lyrics for our upcoming song before we head on over to the studio."

"That's right. Right now it's morning where you are. Over here it's like one in the morning. I hadn't noticed we had been talking that long. Three hours."

"Well then I'll let you get some sleep. Love you. Goodnight." They both hanged up simultaneously, muttering soft goodbyes.

**_End Flashback_**

Shuichi sighed. 'That was a week ago. He hasn't called or anything.' Sighing once more, he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

From the bed, the lump stirred.

"Damn he locked the door. Oh well I was hoping I'd get to use Plan B."

Hello everybody. Hoped you liked the first chapter. Here's the second and final chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own gravitation. -sighs heavily-

**Chapter Two: Plan B**

Shuichi emerged from the shower thirty minutes later. The steam from the shower created a light mist around his feet, giving him the appearance of a heavenly creature. A towel hung loosely around his waist. He dressed then made his way to the kitchen.

Shuichi glanced at the items in the refrigerator. He sighed when his eyes fell upon the strawberry shortcake that he had bought Yuki as a welcome home gift. It was now a week old, untouched. But Shuichi being Shuichi (and a very distraught Shuichi, mind you) grabbed the cake, a glass of milk, a fork and sat down on the counter, fee dangling off the side. He took a bite of the cake and gagged.

"BLAH! Gross it's bad." He spit the piece of cake out into the trash, the rest following soon after. He quickly drank his milk and made his ay to the living room, plopping in his favorite Ryuichi Sakuma video. After the third song Shuichi was relaxed. He laid down on the sofa and stared wistfully at the ceiling.

"Yuki…" Shuichi became restless thinking about Yuki and sat up. Behind him a figure, not five feet away from him, moved. The figure advanced with the stealth of a cat. Four feet left. The small light from the TV illuminated him. A man about five or six feet, dressed in all black. Three feet. His arms outstretched. Two. Closer. Shuichi didn't see it coming.

In a blink of an eye, the man clasped a hand over Shuichi's mouth, the other around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Shuichi panicked and kicked backwards hoping to hit his antagonist. A small pressure on his ear made him stiffen.

"Quit moving or I might hurt you," he said in a voice slightly deeper than Yuki's. He removed his hand from Shuichi's mouth, instead using it to reinforce his hold on the boy.

"No! Let me go, you bastard! YUKI! Yuki help!"

"Ah, yes, Yuki. I'll get him too if you insist on screaming."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Yuki." Shuichi seethed.

"Fine, but only if you do as I say. Here, tie this on." The man gave Shuichi a black bandana. Shuichi complied reluctantly, tying it securely around his head.

"Now follow me," he grabbed Shuichi by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Shuichi struggled slightly, trying to formulate a plan to take the jerk out. However, all went astray when he felt the man begin to undress him. The cold bed sheets touching his bare back made him jump and struggle to get away. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the man straddle him. His clothes were gone as well. Shuichi could feel the man's arousal poking his bare stomach. They were skin to skin now. Shuichi felt sick. He was going to be raped in the bed that usually he and Yuki made love. Shuichi began to shake. Not out of fear but out of disappointment. He'd do anything for Yuki. Even give up his body a second time.

The man laughed at Shuichi's quivering. Shuichi swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, "Wh…what's so funny?" The man only laughed harder and undid the bandana, throwing it carelessly aside. Shuichi forced his eyes closed, afraid of what he might see.

"Open your eyes,' the man demanded, trailing a finger over Shuichi's pale eye lids. Tears rolled down the startled boys cheeks. Shuichi complied. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw that the man on top of him was in fact Yuki.

A new wave of tears streamed down his cheeks as he crushed his body to Yuki's.

"Oh Yuki! You ass. I was so scared."

"I was curious and it sounded like fun at the time." Shuichi huffed at that but something bothered him more.

"Curious? About what?"

"If you were threatened, you'd actually give your body up a second time just for me?" Shuichi smiled sweetly at Yuki, the tears stopped.

"Of course I would, you dope! I'd do anything to protect you. I love you mare than anything else in this world." Shuichi's words cut deep into Yuki's heart. He had always heard Shuichi declare his love for him so freely and openly, but this time it was different. This time they were heavier. This time he took the time to analyze them. A smile graced his angelic face. Shuichi smiled back lovingly, knowing full well he had put it there and decided not to say anything that would kill that smile and make Yuki embarrass. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's small, naked body and dragged him up on top of his own. They stared into each others eyes, into each others souls. They shared a gentle kiss. Nothing like either of them had ever shared. It wasn't anything overly passionate nor insignificant as a little peck. Through this kiss their genuine love could be felt. Pure. Transcending. Everlasting. This love that would heal both their hearts. When they pulled away, they remained gazing into each others eyes. Yuki's eyes were clouded by emotions and it baffled Shuichi.

"Yuki?"

"Shuichi…" Shuichi gasped.

"Ahh…Yuki you said my name so sweetly. Say it again. Please. Just one more time."

"Shuichi…" He whispered again delighted by his lovers' happiness. He kissed his lovers lips then tilted his head till Shuichi's ear was in perfect alignment with his lips.

"Shuichi. My Shuichi." He whispered softly, resting his head against Shuichi's. Shuichi not knowing how to respond just held onto Yuki, closing his eyes and solely focusing on Yuki.

"I love you, my Shu-chan." Shuichi smiled, kissing the side of Yuki's head, just above the ear.

"Welcome home Yuki."

The End


End file.
